


Song to a barricade friend

by Ithilnen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilnen/pseuds/Ithilnen
Summary: "Will you be there with me, my friend,On a bridgeOver the sunrise?"My first poem in Les Miserables fandom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Song to a barricade friend

Fighting on barricades, my friend,  
Promise me now with faithful eyes.  
That we'll be standing hand in hand  
On a bridge   
Over the sunrise.

When these black shadows leave our land,  
And songs of the people fill the skies,  
Oh, will you wait for me, my friend,  
On a bridge   
Over the sunrise?

When the flags wave with blue and red,  
Blessing the world of the free and wise,  
Will you be there with me, my friend,  
On a bridge   
Over the sunrise?

Lilies will grow from blood and sand   
One day when no one falls and dies.   
Will it be where we'll meet, my friend,  
On a bridge   
Over the sunrise?

Even the night must reach the end,  
And a new sun from ash will rise...

But will you be there with me, my friend,  
Will you permit to hold your hand  
On a bridge  
Over the sunrise?


End file.
